Akatsuki Puppies
by Death's BlackOut
Summary: this is my story where the akatsuki are puppies but they get taken in by a girl with a family secret will they be turned back to normal and find out her secret time can only tell rated M for Gore Cursing and whatever else i might add may contain OOC enjoy HAITUS


** Zero: well as usual i suck at storys oh and to warn you i curse a lot in this story**

**Kakashi: why are you harboring fujitives?**

**Zero: Get out my house you rapist! oh and let the story begin. **

* * *

><p><strong>Zero s POV<strong>

I should probably tell you who I am my name is Zero and before you even ask im a GIRL I have black hair that stops at my waist with red streaks I only wear black long sleeve shirts and black jeans with chains attached to them. My parents were killed when I was 6 sad right? Well I got all there money so I had 1 Billion dollars that was 10 years ago. My friends family took me when I was 6 but now im 16 and I bought a 4 story house and moved in. That was a week ago and now I was running down the stairs trying to get to school I slammed into the door trying to get out that s when I ever so gracefully tripped over a box landing on my face ..ow . Great just great my nose is bleeding. I looked a the box which had 10 puppies in it and some of them were hurt. OH Crud Monkeys! Im so so so sorry. I said I picked them up carefully and put them back in the box. I brought them inside so could put them on the couch.

**Pein s POV 3 minutes b4 zero falls**

I wearily opened my eyes to find out I was in a box with 9 puppies I looked down and saw I was a puppy so I figured these were the other members. "Everyone wake up we have an issue we must discuss." I saw everyone start to get up when I heard muffled sounds of movement outside but i ignored it. "Ow watch who you kick in the face Tobi, un" said Deidara as he got up. "Well as everyone can see we were somehow turned into dogs and we need to fi-." I didn't get to finish because we heard a loud crash and we were all thrown out of the box which hurt a lot. I looked at the girl as she grumbled about her nose. She freaked out when she saw that her running into us hurt some of us. Therefore, she put us in the box and brought us inside all the wile I glared at her. "Everyone be nice to her until we figure something out." I growled and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

**Zero s POV present**

I grabbed my phone out my pocket and called the vet. "Its okay guys im callin the vet to come check yalls injury's out." But when I turned around they were on the floor as if there were no injuries at all. "This is South Park Vetanarian Hospital may I help you?" I stared for a second then snapped back into reality. "Um im sorry I called the wrong number." And I hung up and stared at the dogs. "Well you guys made me late for my first day of school." I said throwing my bookbag down and fell on the brown couch. But I guess i will have to name them, right? "Alright puppies here's the deal you can stay if you let me give you names if not I will call you dog and it will confuse me greatly Oh by the way im 16 and my name is Zero." The orange one with piercings on the face seemed to nod in agreement so I smiled at him. "Okay you," I said pointing at the supposed leader, "will be Pein like the leader of akatsuki." They all seemed to stand stiff at this sooo moving on. I picked up the black one with red eyes. "You will be Obito Uchiha because I think he s cool." I put him down and picked up the big blue one with gill marks. "You will be ..Kisame because you remind me of sushi and so does he." I smiled and set him down.

I pointed to the light bluish purple dog and, "You will be Konan." I picked up the blonde dog and smiled evilly "I would call you Deidara but I don't like him so you are now Barbie" he looked like he was gunna tear me to shreds while some of the others were laughing at his misfortune. "You will be Madara because he's dead and strange which is what I think of when I look at you." The black dog with the orange face glared at me and I bit back my knowing smile. "You shall be Puppet Puppy I don't know if its gunna stay that way yet." I said pointing at the reddish colored dog. "You shall be named Jashin so here I have 2 so ill give you one." I took of 1 of my jashin necklaces and put it on the silver dog with magenta eyes and it seemed like he held pride in it. "You are Yin and you are yang." I said pointing to the white and black dog creepy because it was split in half. "And you will be Kakuzu." the brown dog with stitches nodded at me with approval. "Well now that that's over I ll let you in on a little secret. Actually I think ill tell you later right now I need to make us all breakfast without burning the house down hopefully then again ill just order pizza." I grabbed the phone called the pizza place and got 5 large meat lovers because of two reasons one I don t know what dogs eat and two I don t know how much they eat sooo yeah well whatever ill just figure it out later. By the time the pizza got here I managed to make ten bowls of tea and one cup because obviously I am not a dog. RING RING. "Hello who is this?" I asked because I never look at the caller id. "It's me Damian. No you can not talk to her right now Vincent." I sighed I was the leader of a gang called Blood 6 we were the most feared gang in town it consisted of me, the leader, Damian, Vincent, the brothers, Shade, and Shadow the twins, and Drake the loner. "Is Vincent trying to steal your phone again?" I asked smirking the dogs all looked at me like I was crazy but you know what I am so you better deal with it.

**AKATSUKI POV**

"That must be what they use to communicate with." Said Pein sort of talking to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear. "That is so Fuckin weird are you sure the person not trapped in the damn thing?" Jashin (Hidan) said still looking at the thing like it would eat them. "Tobi! Get of me! Un!" said Barbie(Deidara). Madara(Tobi) had successfully tackled Barbie to the ground which made Zero snicker at them. "What the hell would make you sniker!" The boys named Damian and Vincent screamed through the phone so the dogs could hear them. "Well for your information I ran down the stairs and slammed into the door and finally tripped on a box, ever so gracefully, might I add and fell on on my face the box contained 10 puppies in it so I kept and named them and that is the reason I missed school. the reason i snickered is because one of them just got tackled." Zero said and you could see an emo cloud forming over her head like Itachi only worse"..." The boys were speaking in their normal voices and the akatsuki members couldn t hear what they said so they were a little frightened when Zero's rage came out. "What I cannot believe those Damn Bitches would be Slutty enough to convince the Fucking jocks to make a Damn gang called the Fucking "Redemptioners" I mean really what the Fuck. I want everyone over here for a meeting after school I cant have the meeting now or I might rip your fucking jugular veins out of yalls necks and I do not want to hurt you guys AbsoFreakinLutley not well I gotta go sleep calls for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Zero: Well I am so sorry I didn t make my freakin 2,000 word quata but what better way to end mah story<strong>

**Guy sensie: Im here to tell you Youthfull people that our Youthfull author Has youthfull writers block and would Youthfully say a Youthfull sorry**

**Zero: I fucking hate you guy and I do not own the akatsuki or the anime we al so know and love naruto now guy better get outta my house before I youthfully rip his fuckin head off!**


End file.
